Visions of a Thief
by Ultranova6
Summary: Can Rikku save her Family from a fiery fate? On an Airship? With water fiends? PG-13 for minor flooding and blood in later chapters, Read/ Review please!! New Chapters soon!!


Disclaimer: I do not own the incredibly hot Rikku or any other character from Final Fantasy X and X-2. So no suing me is not an option. Flames will be sent onto a giant foward from me to all my friends and will be posted around the globe... Although I do not see why there should be flames.... :P -Serge ____________________________________________________________________________ _ Rikku's Visions  
  
The situations you could get yourself into, on our airship, the Celsius, are so different from anything else I've ever experienced before. They sometimes make me wonder what's beyond this life. Beyond this world, and beyond this reality. I've only thought this one other time.... While defeating Sin. Just being near Sin gave me this odd presence that I've never felt before. And from that day on, I acquired a strange ability, to go into a trance, and tell the future. But, the power, I had some how acquired, had not been pleasant at all! It had been giving me unimaginable headaches for the past week. I often wondered, if anyone else had the same ability I did.  
  
It was a nice mid-afternoon. The time of the day where the clouds are hit with sunlight just so, so that they grew bright with a glimmer of radiant orange. It was the first time, in a long time, you could be out on the deck of the Celsius, at such a high altitude, and not freeze.  
"Such a nice day!" I said to myself.  
"Yes it is!" A voice said behind me. I turned around, startled, to see who it was.  
"Hey Yuna! What's up? Anything new?" I was only asking this because Yuna, most of the time, worked in back area of the airship, on guard and checking the motors. I was in the front debugging the computers, and piloting the ship. Usually, Paine was outside, on the deck of the ship, meditating. The size of the ship almost measured the size of a village. Which is terribly large.  
"Well, Rikku, I saved this ship from going down. The third motor was out of order, and its power was needed." Yuna replied happily.  
"It's weird how you picked up on mechanics so fast. I've been at it for years, and I haven't gotten most concepts."  
"Yes well,-  
She was interrupted by a brief clatter, that caused the ship to sway.  
"Maybe not!!!! Come with me! This might not be good!" Yuna yelled.  
Knowing at the  
She sprinted so fast from her starting point, that I actually lost her. I ran down the hall, you would normally use to get to the motor room, then I took a left, and ran down a corridor I haven't been in. But for some odd reason, it was filled with water.  
The hallway, started to flood, almost making me feel like I was in a water torrent. I looked for the source of the water, but, it was almost like it was materializing out from nowhere.  
I decided to go find Yuna or Paine, but before I could do anything, my headache came back, and at its worst. From that point, I must have fainted because I had a very frightening dream that followed the headache. All I could remember, was Fayth, somehow lift me up, and bring me outside.  
"What's going on?"  
Although its not usually possible to dream while your unconscious, I did. I had a very realistic dream.  
I was floating above the Celsius, just floating there, watching normal occurrences happen. Yuna, I could see, was watching master mechanics fix the engine, and Paine was on the deck of the ship meditating, as usual. I wondered if this was going on in present time, or if this was a dream. But before I could think of any possible solution to this madness, something odd happened. I saw that fayth were swarming to the ship and forming into water fiends, and were attacking through the corridor I exposed before I passed out.  
((So that's what's going on!)) I thought to myself.  
((Fiends have been attacking the ship! And stealthy too!))  
But then, the next sight, scared me out of my wits, the whole ship, exploded! Every metal bit of the ship just exploded as if there were a million bombs exploding at the same time, in perfect synchronization!Yuna, Paine, Cid, Brother, and all of my family and Friends... GONE?!  
  
So, how was it? I really would appreciate it if you review it. It will help me as an author. Expect more chapters ahead, and thank you for reading. -Serge 


End file.
